Thoughts
by brakayla1273
Summary: Now a Two Shot! Brady's thoughts on leaving Kinkow.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings.

Brady's POV

_Dear Boomer…_

I started writing, the rest of the letter was in my head but I can't write it down. Boomer is going to hate me after this.

I sighed. I continued to write saying that Boomer was the better king, he really is. Now looking back at all the times we had together I always caused all the problems and he always helped me clean up every mess I made. How I need to grow up and mature but I can't do that as long as I'm king of this island, I don't know if I'm ever going to come back to the island I may never hear from Boomer, Mason or Mikayla ever again. I hope I see them at least once again. Then finally that I love him. _Brady._

Placing the note on my bed I took off my king ring. It was really official now. I am no longer a king of Kinkow. I grabbed my bag and my guitar case and slowly walked to the door when I got there I hesitated.

"What if this is the wrong thing to do?" I asked myself. I almost looked back. Almost. I know if I look back I will see Boomer sleeping and snoring peacefully and I'll never leave him and this island. This island. Not my island anymore.

Walking out the door and heading down the hallway and the stairs I passed the hallway to Mason and Mikayla's rooms. Mason is like a father to me. When we used to Do over watch Mason even told me and Boomer we are like sons to him. He taught me a lot about being a great king. I wish I listened to more of it, maybe I would've grown up more. I wish I could learn more about my father and my mother before I leave.

Then there was Mikayla. The girl I love with all my heart. The girl I gave everything to but she broke my heart. No, she didn't break it. She destroyed it. I told her everything I felt about her and all she told me about her feelings for me was that she had no feelings for me. I can only ever love or hate her. Though I could never hate her, I love her too much. I can never be friends with her, because whenever I try I end up flirting with her and loving her even more like when I told her how I felt about her with my poem.

_Flashback_

_A heart that wants someone I know I can't have._

_A heart that would rather annoy that girl than be broken by her._

_You know I apologize for my heart. _

_But it and I can never part._

_I looked down at her and way her eyes sparkled in the moon light. There was wonder in her eyes. I think she liked it. I hope she did._

_End of Flashback_

If I could spend eternity in one place, it would be looking into her eyes at her beautiful face and shiny hair. I just wish she knew that and not in a creepy way, but in a loving way.

I didn't realize it until now but I walked up to her door and had my hand on the doorknob. I quickly looked away and hurried into the throne room. My leg brushed against the throne and I looked at it. I remember the first day me and Boomer arrived on Kinkow. We wrestled over the throne and I ended up getting the little beach chair. I sat there when I first say Mikayla. I knew I loved her the moment I saw her with the wind blowing her hair and the golden glow surrounding her.

Sighing again I left the room and got the balloon ready. To be honest I was really nervous to fly a balloon over the Pacific Ocean all by myself. My hands shook while I untied the rope that held the balloon to the ground.

"Now or Never." I thought.

The balloon began to lift off a lot quicker than I thought it would. The island got smaller and smaller.

I guess I'm finally moving Mikayla.

Good bye.

Author's Note

Thanks for all the good reviews you guys have given me on Brady's Ex. Please review on Hunger Games USA I just updated the fourth chapter and this one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Parent: Brady's point of view.

Brady sat on the rooftop of his apartment building, looking at the night sky and thinking about how stars could possibly be up in the sky shining down on him in that instant. He felt like he could sit there for eternity. There weren't many cars out now and most of the sounds now were coming from one of the apartments downstairs. Gentle and soothing flute playing caressed his ears. He closed his eyes and let himself drift.

In his mind green lush plants appeared with flowers in so many different colors they would shame a rainbow. The sky was bright blue with the sun sending heat over his skin. Then a castle appeared before him. At first sight it may appear to be a castle because it was a castle for an island. There was a balcony on the side of the castle facing part of the jungle, and there was a sight he would never forget.

Mikayla.

Standing on the balcony taking in the warmth of the summer day. Her arms with outstretched to either side and her eyes were closed. She was wearing bright green long dress that was belted at the waist. It flowed behind gently moving in the wind.

Her eyes snapped open and her head turned towards. Locking eyes with him, captivating him. But she looked disgusted to see. Her nose wrinkled in distaste, and her eyes burned into him.

"Why are _you_ back?"

"I- I came to say I'm sorry."

"It's too late, we already have someone else. Someone much better then you."

He opened his mouth to question her but she cut him off her words slashing at him like a knife.

"We don't need you anymore."

Brady's eyes shot open. He began looking around panicked for the island girl, but didn't find her. Instead he found something else.

Hanging in the night sky over Chicago was a balloon. A balloon with a swirl on the side. Most people would look and it and think it was odd. But not Brady. Brady happened to have that balloon's twin hidden on the abandoned side of his closet.

The balloon was fairly close to the ground as if it was about to land so Brady could make out the silhouettes of three figures standing the basket looking down on the city.

Brady's heart threatened to leap its way out of his chest in joy. Thoughts of his brother came racing through his head. Was he coming to bring me back? Brady questioned himself. But no more than that before speeding down the stairs of the apartment building to the street and running to where the balloon would land.

He saw the balloon land in a park. He saw three figures climbing out and heading out onto the street. He saw them walk up to a house that wasn't his. He saw Rebecca Dawson open the door and hug the one of the figures. He saw them walk in and sit down for dinner together. He finally saw their faces. One was his brother, one was Mikayla, and one was…

His replacement.

He saw darkness.

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I've been thinking for a while now about writing something about Brady seeing his brother come to Chicago to visit his girlfriend and I decided to add it onto Thoughts. So I hope you all like it and please please please please review! And very soon (possible late today) I'll update the next chapter of Hunger Games USA, which is my Pair of Kings Hunger Games crossover. Pretty much about what would happen if Brady was entered into the hunger games when he got back to Chicago.


End file.
